Bunnymunds Past
by Brave Buizel
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund has a past jack never knew about. He was a lonely, sad pooka before Jaden, a tree spirit came into his life. They had so many plans until they were cut short by Pitch, who supposedly killed him. But Jack is going to bring back those big dreams.
1. Discovery

_Note: Hey this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story. So basicly a summary of the summary is Bunny was in love before Jack was a gaurdian and his name was Jaden, who is the spirit od Arbor day, and protects trees and has a ton of cool powers. But he was supposedly killed by Pitch but Jack is detirmned to find Bunny's lost love, but can he keep them together? So Enjoy and Don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Bunnymunds Past**

**Chapter 1** _Tribute_

Man Jack was bored! He had hung around with Jamie and his freinds but that soon ended to them getting too cold. Somtimes he wished poeple could stay out in the snow for longer amounts of time. He decided to spread snow around the parts of the world that needed it but that was over with quickly as well.

So he decided to find the knew he wouldn't find Sandy because during day hours he wandered around the world during the day. So he went to Tooth's Palace. He was surpised to find no fairies working, collecting teeth. It was a big palace and wasn't quiet and empty.

So the next place he went was the warren. It always had the spring time look to it with all of the flowers, trees, and fresh air. He looked for Bunny everywhere but could not find the rabbit. After huffing if frustration he left to find North. ' _Where are all of the guardians? Somethings up. ' _After getting to the Workshop he went through the large oak doors. He looked around not finding any gaurdians, elves, or yetis in the work areahe looked in North's office. _' Nothing. Just great. '_

So he went to the globe room. It was very dark in this part of the workshop and creeped Jack out. Then he saw a door that was cracked just a little bit open Revealing a dimly lighted room. He quickly ran over to the door. He peeked inside and found what he was looking for.

Every gaurdian was there including the eggs, yetis, elves, and were around a large table with a huge picture of a boy. He looked around 16 with light brown hair and green brown eyes. He wore a green t shirt with a black trianglular stripe running down each side.

His shorts had the same pattern and his shoes were you guessed it green with a horizontal black trianglular stripe. He was hanging upside down from a tree, his legs supporting his body. He was lean and had small muscles and remineded him of a track star. Also under him was Bunny. There heads were on top of each other depending on who you were talking about.

He decided that this wasn't his bussiness and went to leave until the floor creaked giving away his postion._ ' Crap! '_ Jack thought as each guardian and their helpers turned to face Jack. He froze and said something intelligent. " Uh... ". he wanted to mentaly slap himself for just saying that. North was the first to speak up. " Ah Jack. Is there something you need? "

" Uh no. Whats going on here? "Sandy made a coffin over his head and Jack understood. So this was a funeral. Hmm. Then a furry paw slapped Sandy. " Show that coffin again mate and i'll knock your bloody block off! " Jack was surrprised by Bunny's outburst. " What crawled up your but and died Kangaroo? " he said being the jokester he is.

Bunny Turned to Jack with a dangerous glare. " You bloody bastard! " Bunny threw a boomerang at Jack which just barely missed him. Then another which ripped Jacks blue hoddie. Then a couple of egg bombs went his way which sent Jack flying torwards the wall which he hit with a loud _Thump!_ " Bunny stop your'e gonna kill him! " Tooth screamed.

But Bunny didn't listen to his fellow guardian. He lept towards Jack with the sharp part of his bommerang outward. Now Jack wasn't gonna just take this. He jumped out of the way and let the wind take him to the air. A burst of winter magic was unleashed hitting Bunny. Then he saw a ton of warrior eggs coming his way.

They each somehow carried a spear which they were trying throw or jab at Jack. Another burst of winter magic hit them. While Jack was busy with the eggs Bunny had gotten up and flung himself at Jack. Bunny tackled him to the ground, and help the jagged blade of the bommerang at Jack.

" Stop! This is not how guardians act. Bunnymund, you should know better than to let your anger out at a spirit of any type. And Jack, could you give Bunny a break? This was Bunny's freind who died for children that didn't even see him, or know he existed! He-"

Bunny glared at North. " He is NOT dead! Why do you guys keep saying that? " Jack looked at North. " Okay i'm confused. Who is 'He', and what is going on here? " North sighed. " It's about time you learned some more about guardian history. "

North looked at Jack. " now I don't want you laughing cause this is a serious, tragic story. The spirit that died was VERY close to Bunny. " Jack returned a serious stare. " I won't luagh. " He heard a scoff behind him. " The story of Jaden is one that goes amoung the most honarable of heros and warriors. He was a very powerful tree spirit and protected the wilderness. "

" He loved children and wanted to be a gaurdian badly. Bunny had meet him while delivering his eggs. So after becoming a gaurdian pitch had decided he needed to attack the children of the world. So all of the guardians fought to protect the children of the world. The battle raged on, no side able to defeat the other."

Tooth now continued the story. " So Jaden did something that surprised us all. He drain some of pitch's power and then copied them to made a blinding light. When we were able to see Jaden and Pitch were gone. So we supposed " Bunny was now glareing at her. " He opened a portal to the dead world and got sucked into it. "

" Or he was killed by being vaporized. " Bunny glared. North just glared back for a few seconds until sighing. " The ceromony is over. you all may leave. " Everyone nodded and flew, or opened holes and left. Jack had noticed something though. Bunny looked so sad talking about Jaden. Plus, he sounded really nice and cool.

Jack knew that Bunny couldn't live without him. He saw it in his eyes. Plus being the gaurdian of fun he can tell if he were to do something that the person would either be happier or sadder. And he knew one thing. Bunny needed Jaden, and he was gonna get him.


	2. Finding Jaden

Note: Hey so this is now my favorite story. So i'm putting everything on hold for this. So I got a PM today ( Private Message ) and he loved my story so this is my first priority. So enjoy my story. Read and review.

* * *

Jack Pov.

Jack awoke around 10:00 at night. By now most of the elves and yetis were fast asleep and North would be in his office creating desings for new toys. Jack slipped out of his room and down to a dark oak wood door. He knew he had to find some info on Jadens past.

After opening the door it revealed a downward passage. He went down it to where North's secret libary where books on spirits, magic, and other things like magical places and weapons. He soon found a boook on tree spirits and started to read.

_Tree spirits are happy, loving, beings that faithfully follow the godess of the earth, Mother Earth. They live in forests and love plants, animals, and water. They don't pick fights and only fight for good causes or in self defense. They fight using long ranged weapons such as whips, throwing knives, guns, and weapons of that sort._

_ Also they use fight upclose using martial arts, and ther martial arts can vary by what they have chosen. They also love to socialize and are ussually on most spirits good sides. Also they are very loving and if needed, would sacrafice themselves to save their partner._

_ Also tree spirits are in two groups. Regular and Forester. Forester is when a tree spirit can draw power from mother earth and are much stronger than Normal. They mostly spend their time in the Taiga ( Boreal Forest ), the largest forest in the world._

_ Reports are that there is a city full of tree spirits, both Regular and Forester. But the city, which people call ' Tundria ' as well as other things. If you are ever to meet a tree spirit, DON'T PISS IT OFF!_

_ ' Hmmm. '_ He thought. That had given him some good infomation but he needed more. So after looking through more books he found a book on dark magic. Pitch was in here along with dark spirits and scary demons. He found out that pitch could have either vaporized Jaden or used a portal to teleport him to Pitch's own secret deminsion.

Well, that could be good or bad. Even if Pitch had teleported him to the dark world, which is what it is called, he could of been killed by demons. So the odds were not in Jadens favor. He put the book back and yawned. Being the gaurdian of fun, he knew fun and looking through books was not.

But when he put the book back a book fell. He picked it up and read the title. _The History Of the Gaurdians and It's Supporters._ He smiled. This looked like it could help him. After passing through the other gaurdians he found the _' Speacial Cases '_ section. He then started to read.

_ There are some speacial cases that are spirits or elementals or any being that has helped the gaurdians. Some later became gaurdians but others went back to their normal lifestyles. There are many that have helped the gaurdians but none have helped like Adder, Brook, and Jaden. They are brother and sister, but not only that._

_ They protect nature from being destroyed by humans making cities and making the air toxic. Brook runs the riers, and can draw Mother Earths power of the water. She carries two Samurai Swords named Nile and Old Muddy, after the Nile river in Egypt and the Mississppi River, or Old Muddy in America._

_ Adder can talk with animals and can draw the power of the animals to help him. He is the oldest over Jaden but younger than Brook. He is very protective of his brother and sister, but would protect Jaden at any cost. He carries around a Broad Sword named Killer._

_ Jaden is the baby of the family, but still able to match his older siblings power. He has defeated people when the odds are against him and was trained by both older siblings and his mate, Bunnymund. He has a whip named Birch and throwing knives , all named Sutoraiki, meaning striker._

_ These are the three spirits that were the key players in defeating Pitch. They all had been gaurdians until Jaden was presumed dead. Adder and Brook resigned as gaurdians and left to continue help the wild. If Jaden is dead or alive is unkown._

Tell me something I don't know. After Putting that book up he knew one place where he could find the last few puzzle pieces to this puzzle. At the Warren, the home of the almighty easter kangaroo.

* * *

Bunnymund Pov.

Bunnymund returned home to the Warren late. He watched the Eggs run around the warren, trying to find a place to sleep. He loved his job almost as much as hed had - No as much as he STILL loved Jaden. He hated Pitch for what he did, taking away his only love.

He sighed and went to the stone cottage where he lived. It had a living room, basement, 2 bed rooms, bathroom, and a kitchen. He walked to his and Jadens bedroom. It was plain with wood furinishings and had some stone furniture too. He walked to his bed where two beside tables were.

Well one was. The other acted as a bedside table. It was really a chest that had some personal things that he and Jaden shared. He laid down on the bed, sighing. He knew which dream he was going to have, and it would be watching Jaden dissappear into thin air.

He let sleep take over, but did not notice two blue eyes outside his window. _' Bingo '_ the owner thought.

* * *

Note : So, how was it? Read and review! Luv Ya All!:);) _Brave Buizel_


	3. Revelations

Note : Hey so chapter three is here! Damn, this is by FAR my favorite story. So basically Jack ' Wanders ' into Bunny's house and finds some things in the chest mentioned in chapter 2. But things are revealed on what happened to Jaden as Bunny watched him die. So enjoy!

* * *

Jack Pov.

Jack flew to the door, letting the wind carry him. He quietly opened the door, making sure to slip in unnoticed. Bunny had a nice place, but he had a job at hand. He looked around the living room area. He found a few pictures and some boomerangs with some pretty cool designs but no helpful information.

He looked in the kitchen and didn't see anything somewhat helpful in there either. He saw an apron hanging on and hook and snickered. It was pink, and fluffy. He wanted to burst out in uncontrollable laughter, but knew if he did he would not see tomorrow, and Bunny would make sure of that.

He decided not to look in the bathroom and went to Bunny's room. He peeked inside and saw Bunny snoring peacefully. _' Hmm... maybe there's something in here that could help me? Better look around. ' _He walked around the perimeter of the room, making sure not to wake up Bunny.

He found some pictures of Bunny, mostly just old paintings of him doing his job as the Easter Bunny. Then he came across a picture of him and Jaden. Jaden was lying his head on Bunny's chest, asleep, while Bunny was running his fingers through Jaden hair, smiling down at him.

He just smiled at the picture because they looked so happy. He didn't find anything until he saw a chest. He flew quietly over to the chest and picked up the lamp and set it down on the floor. He opened the chest's lid and saw something he didn't expect. Tons of jewelry made out of turquoise and jade lay in the box.

Also a notebook that looked old lay in the wooden box. He picked up the notebook. Tons of writings were inside. He opened a page and found something very interesting.

_ Locations of Jaden's siblings. _

_ Brook : Under the hoover dam._

_Adder : Unkown_

_ ' Well , at least I know where Brook is._ ' He looked around the stuff in the box while putting the notebook beside him. He came across a knife made of jade that said Bunnymund on it and then a boomerang made of turquoise that said Jaden in a thin , shiny lettering.

He then came across a photo book. He opened it and as expected , he found more pictures of him and Jaden. Then he came across something that surprised him. A boy with red hair was in these pictures , and looked almost like a past boyfriend. Then he saw a picture that said ' Jaden ' and ' Adder '.

He had to admit the boy looked pretty hot. He was tall , and had lean , bulging muscles and had a nice tan. Also he could see the outline of the boy's package in the lose white and black shorts. So this must be Adder , Jaden's older , protective brother.

After taking the notebook and a few pictures as well as the boomerang and knife , he flew out the window. He kept flying until he got to Arizona and found it in Pit Tillman. He let the wind carry him down and looked around. _' Hmm... no entrance... ' _He looked around trying to find anything that might lead to Brook. Where did Brook even live? It just said under the Hoover dam. _' Hmm... '_

Bunnymunds Pov.

_Bunny's nerves were racking his brain. He was just about to face Pitch , the boogeyman , the master of fear. He was going into battle with his fellow guardians and life long friends. Also the big three protectors of the forest had shown up. They were the protectors of the wild , making sure it was never destroyed._

_ There was Jaden , Brook , and Adder. Right now Brook was cleaning her two dual samurai swords while Adder held Jaden close to his chest as he slept. Adder was smiling down at his baby brother fondly. But you would think Bunny would be concerned for his own life. Guess again._

_ He was concerned for life of his mate , Jaden. They had set up camp near the meadow that Pitch's army of fearlings had to get past. A portal was at this meadow , which Jaden had found. He had told the gaurdians and here they were. Sundenly the place got dark and you could feel the fear in the air._

_ Both Jaden and Adder hopped up , Adders huge broadsword drawn and Jaden was holding a knife and gripping his whip which was by his camo belt. Brook had dropped the rag she was using and had her two samurai swords Old Muddy and Nile drawn. Then a black and purple portal appeared._

_Pitch walked thourgh the portal. Bunny had not noticed but he had his boomerangs out and was gripping them as if his life depended on it. North had his swords out with Tooth who had her flying fairies with her. Sandy was also flying around on a yellow cloud._

_ Pitch just smiled evilly. " Ah the guardians. Hmm , and some new faces? Oh I just love making friends. " He was smiling like some kind of murderer. Fearlings popped out from the portal , and formed battle positions behind their master. North now spoke. " This stops here Pitch. You have terrorized the people and children of earth for to long. Step down or be defeated. " _

_ He just grinned. " Not a chance. " At that , the fearlings charged. Jaden immediately threw some knives , each hitting their target. Brook charged with Adder and they took out some fearlings. Brook had more of a swift attack while Adder was more of a power guy._

_ Bunny charged and took some fearlings with throwing his rangs while others that got too close would get jabbed. Each rang hit its target and came back to it's master. But he was surrounded by a large group of fearlings. He took some egg bombs and threw , which were extra powerful , and blew up all of them._

_ But more surrounded him. But suddenly vines with thorns as large as Bunny's head popped out of the ground. They killed every single one , and it was his mate who had saved him. He just gave a smile as he continued fighting. He took out every fearling that stood in his way. He then felt rain and hail hitting him and knew Brook was doing it._

_ Adder was making red spirit animals , basicly animals but with magical powers and could disappear into thin air. Then Jaden was still using his vines to kill the fearlings. He was also using Birch , his whip. Stab after stab Adder was killing the fearlngs , leaving behind nothing but black dust._

_ North was slashing with his two swords , and the yetis which North had brought were using giant candy canes to pummel their enemies into oblivion. Tooth was using her wings slice fearlings and her fairies were attacking fearlings as well._

_But then he saw Pitch getting angry. " Why do I always have to do everything myself!? " He charged a Bunny but he rolled on his back , avoiding the blow. But then Pitch chrashed into Jaden , who was using his hunting knife to stab fearlings. The two rolled down a hill , both the good and bad guys following them._

_ Both got up , and backed away from the other. Pitch just grinned. " Ah , Jaden. Aren't you the unholy off spring of Mother Earth? Listen , if you move out of the way and stand down , I won't kill you. Isn't that a good deal? " He was grinning again , and suddenly a black dust made sword formed in his hands._

_ " Fat chance. " Jaden said , glaring. Pitch frowned. " Fine , have it your way. " A black dome surrounded the two and then disappear. The gang ran up to the pair but was stopped by some kind of forcefeild. " Can't have anyone ruining our fun , can-OW! " Birch had just hit Pitch right between the eyes. Bunny couldn't help but stifle a laugh._

_ Pitch roared and charged at Jaden. But Jaden moved out of the way. Pitch got up and made a large fearling that charged at Jaden. A knife to the head had taken him out though , but while that happened Pitch just ran at Jaden , cutting him across his chest._

_ " Noooo! " But and Adder had both screamed. Others just stared in horror. Green chlorophyll leaked out of the cut. Jaden gasped in pain , but then glared at Pitch in anger. He took out his knives and threw them , each going in Pitch's chest. But Pitch held his breath and each flew out , and they hit Jaden._

_ He then put his hands together , the pointer fingers standing tall and proud. Then green knives appeared over their heads and Jaden said " Sutoraiki ". They flew down at Pitch , and he took a good amount of damage. Then Pitch still stood there , But he looked annoyed. He put his hands out like he was holding someone's head , right in front of his chest. A dark dust flew out of his chest and formed in his hands._

_But Jaden's eyes started to glow and then he started to copy Pitch. Black lighting fell from the sky and black electricity sparked every each way. Then they launched the black balls of energy at each other , and when they did that an explosion occurred. The dome disappeared and smoke hung over the battlefield. _

_ The fearlings which had surrounded them blew up for no apparent reason. Bunny and the others ran out through the smoke. But they saw Jaden nor Pitch. Bunny ,Adder , and Brook broke down crying as the other guardians held their heads down in respect._

Bunny woke up in a cold sweat. He started to cry as he remembered his beloved mate. But he saw the crate that had held the lamp. The lamp was standing up on the floor , and the contents were scattered around the floor. He got up and sniffed around. He smelled peppermint. And he knew what that scent belonged to. " Jack Frost. "

Jack Pov.

Jack was still looking for the entrance when he came across a water drop symbol in the white cement. He looked at it confused and touched it. He was thrown to the water behind as he fell down , heading for a black portal.

* * *

Note : So this was really long and it had Adder , and Brook were in it and it revealed how Jaden died. So Adder has a secret! So read and review! Luv Ya All!


	4. Brook

Note : Hey so I don't know if you hadn't gotten the message already but this is not a Jack/Bunny fic. IT might turn into one but i'm trying to keep it Bunny/Jaden. So in this chapter Jack meets Brook , but will he get the information he needs? And will Bunnymund catch Jack? Well read and find out! And also review!

* * *

Jack Pov.

He was falling. Falling into a dark abyss that would lead to his death. But then a blue flash of light sent him into unconsciousness. When he woke up he was in a stone circular chamber. Leaks were everywhere , water flowing from the large cracks in the wall. He stood up , but instantly regretted it for two reasons. One , he was hurting like hell.

Two. Well , in the corner of the room was a lizard thing with bright black eyes. It was glaring at him , and was also licking it's lips._ ' Ah crap '_ he thought. It hissed , and started to circle around him. Jack raised his staff in a defensive action , trying to ward him off. But the lizard sprung , but Jack used his staff to block the blow.

It was now on the end of his staff , biting the wood. He flung the lizard towards the wall , it squealing in fear as a hard _thump _had assured it had hit the wall. It got up though and flung itself at Jack again , but Jack blocked again , but also fell on his ass. But s mysterious female voice broke the fight.

" Hydri , stop! " A girl came from one of the circular stone chamber doors. She had on a blue dress with rips that resembled ripples. Her hair was literally water. It fell on the floor , collecting into the small streams that lay beneath their feet.

She had two sword holsters on her and and left side. She pulled out both swords swords and pointed one of the blades at Jack. " State your business before I turn you into Hydri's kibble. " Jack stood up. " I am Jack Frost , and i'm looking for Brook. "

She stared him down for awhile. " I am Brook. But i'd like to know why you are looking for me. " " I was trying to find out where your brother Adder lives. " She looked at Jack like he was crazy. She then shook her head. " Not possible. Adder has kept his home secret for 500 years. Plus , ever since Jaden died he has been mourning him ever since. I'm sorry , I can not tell you his location. "

" But - " Brook covered Jack's mouth. " Someone is here. " She whispered. She then grabbed his hand and led him through one of the corridors , going through multiple cambers in the process. They finnaly got to a large circular room where large computer screens and other various bits of technology surrounded the room.

" Hide somewhere! " She urgently whispered. Jack looked around the room and saw wood pillars that snaked all over the ceiling. He used the wind to carry him up and hid himself. _' Okay , just have to hide here until- ' _" Hi. " He was about to scream but she covered his mouth with her hand.

He ripped the wet limb of his mouth. " WHAT THE FUCK!? Don't just sneak up on people like that. " She just stared and smiled sweetly. " What ever do you mean? "Finally their intruder came into view. Bunny was now standing on two legs , looking around the room. He sniffed the air. " Jack ,I know you're here mate. I can smell ya. He investigated the room a little more , Not letting one stone unturned.

Jack went to see where Bunny was but he whipped around and Jack returned to his place behind the pillar. After a while the over-sized bunny rabbit left. " Well , i'm glad that's over. " He said to Brook. " She looked at him. " Can you really bring back my baby brother? " " I think I can. " She flew down , grabbing a light brown leather bag , as she put items in.

She then walked over to a table where a map had been folded up neatly. " Then we set off at once. " She whistled and Hydri appeared. He hopped on her shoulder , still glaring at Jack._ ' This is gonna be a long trip... '_

* * *

__Note : So i'm really sorry for not updating but I went on vacation for awhile , went camping , then got sick , and i'm just really tried this week. But I will try to update more. Sorry! BraveBuizel


	5. Adder

Note : Hey so thanks for all of the support with this story. It really means a lot to me. But can we get some more reviews in there? Reviews are my fuel guys and im running low. So don't stop the favorites and follows but keep reviewing! Wow , that's sounds confusing to me. Well , enjoy this extra long chapter. And if we get 20 reviews I'll make a Bunny/Jack sex scene in here! So that's your motivation. 20 reviews ,Bunny/Jack , Well , enjoy!

* * *

Jack Pov.

He was hiking up some dangerous mountain , and had a killer lizard glaring at him the whole time. That's what every what's to do , having a dangerous lizard trying to kill you. He nervously looked at the glorified gecko , and got a hiss in response. Brook kept walking and looked up. " There is the palace. " Brook said looking up to the sky. He looked up and saw nothing. " What do you mean. I don't see anything. " Brook looked back at him. " Not yet you don't. " Suddenly red palace appeared over the horizon , with a long stair case leading up the the large dark orange door.

The palace had four light orange pillars and then one dark red large pillar in the middle. Jack's jaw dropped as he saw the palace. " What is this place? " Brook smiled. " It's Adders home. It's also where every animal was created , and this palace was one of the first things created in this planet , as well as the dimensions and the planet and universe universe. " " Wow. "

* * *

_Adder Pov._

_His brother was beneath him , moaning out in pleasure as the two boys mated. Adder was touching his brothers length , as he did him the way only Adder could. " Adder! " Jaden screamed as he neared his orgasm. " Cum for me baby. " He pumped his brothers length harder , making jaden arch his back in pleasure. _

_Adder could feel he was close too , and pounded even harder , hitting his brothers prostate. " Adder! " Jaden screamed as ropes of his sticky semen flew all over his own chest and face. __Jadens inner walls tighten around Adder , making him blow his load inside of his brother. Each one was panting , and they collapsed on the red silk sheets and blankets. Jadens cum covered head lay on Adders chest as each one fell asleep..._

Adder woke in his own bed , but Jaden was not there. _' That same dream again. What a bitch. '  
_Now what is one brother dreaming about his other brother who is dead having sex with him? Well , Adder always thought the forester was cute and developed a crush on him. But after Jaden died , Adder swore revenge on dark spirits and pitch , the lord who killed his beloved brother.

He went to where a fresh change of sheets lay and replaced the cum-covered red silk. Then he went to the bathroom where he got a fresh change of clothes and turned around and used his animal sense of smell to see where all of his people/animals were in the palace. He smelled all of them , but some new sents. He could smell fresh water , which he knew was his sister , Brook. But he could smell a sheer cold , and his nose felt frostbitten.

He knew this scent , and it was Jack frost.

Note : Hey so sorry for being late but lots of things happened with my life , like still aming for a good education , Bunch of jerks , my family wanting to kill each other , and moving and going on vacation for the first time. So yeah , updates might be a little low for awhile. Sorry! :(

Brave Buizel


End file.
